ALWAYS
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: DBSK, OC. Possible YunJae. 5 years from now, from different dimension, all brought up together in the deep jungle accompanied by 1 unknown girl, where would the epilogue of the story be brought? This basically don't brought much pairing. But I'll put YunJae depends on the respond tough :)


**ALWAYS**

Posted on 2011/05/16

Title : Always  
Rating : PG-15 possibliteis NC  
Summary : 5 years past what will happened?  
Type : Chaptered  
Warnings : Bad grammar, first fanfic of TVXQ, actually I've just became their fans for a short time, but I really love them as 5, and I was so sad, so I wrote this.  
Disclaimer : TVXQ belong to their family and cassiopeia  
Enjoy!

Chapter 1 : _IF ONLY_  
Seoul 28 April 2016

"TVXQ band which is now often called as HoMin recently threatened their fans badly for another more time. They kicked their fans then hit her badly until it made a few…."

Klik…

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING! First paparazzi, then shop keeper, then journalists, crew, staff, WHAT ELSE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" screamed the boss angrily.

"Oh that… We were just wanted to make a few experiences to fans about 'the incredibly bad boy side of us' right Changmin?" Said Yunho who rolled his eyes and laugh in a mocking manner.

"Yeah sort of…"

"SHIM CHANGMIN AND JUNG YUNHO LOOK AT MY EYES AND ANSWER ME CLEARLY!" said the boss then he banged the table so damn hard.

"Listen boss, I've told you the truth.. No exaggerate or stuff… We. Were. Trying. To. Make. A. Few. Experiences." Said Yunho who sent a death glare to his boss.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU ANYMORE!" screamed him again.

"I thought you said you want to hear the reason why we did that," laugh so called Changmin bitterly.

"DON'T TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE!" said the boss feeling mocked

"DON'T SCREAM AT US MORON! DO YOU THINK WE ARE DOG OR STUFF!" This time Changmin can no longer hide his anger and he lifted his punch but Yunho tried to stop him.

"Enough… We'll talk about these later. Now you two! GO BACK TO YOUR DORM IN THIS VERY MOMENT AND THINK CLEARY OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" said the boss tried to be as calm as possible.

The 2 guy left just that with the so called Yunho slammed the door hard which enough to shocked their so called boss. No words. Just plain and pure anger.

Macau 28 April 2016

"I don't understand you Yoochun-ah… Why would you do something like that? Why did you throw away that DVD! IT WAS OUR ONLY MEMORIES WHEN WE DEBUTED IN JAPAN DAMMIT! AND THE OTHER CONCERTS VIDEO TOO! GIVE IT BACK TO ME AT THIS VERY MOMENT!" said him then grabbed the things the so named Yoochun held then protected it close to his body as if it was something so dear to him. Yoochun who saw that tried to grab it again. They were trying to grab contiously. The scream could be hear troughout their place. Obviously, Yoochun won, but Junsu, he just didn't wanna give up but he had no power left, so in the end he ran closed to Yoochun who already near a dustbin, turned Yoochun to face him, reached his hand to what Yoochun was holding, then pushed it to the floor. Loud bangs of something shattered could be heard and once all of those hit the floor, Junsu collected those all and brought it to his chest and looked at Yoochun furiously yet sadly.

"How dare you Yoochun-ah!" screamed him in the top of his lungs.

"How dare me? Don't you realized what I was trying to do! To let go of those memories!" said Yoochun then he tried to grab what were on Junsu chest.

"NO! NO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" screamed Junsu as if Yoochun tried to do something really bad to him.

"SILENCE JUNSU! I don't get you! Who do you call as 'our' the real 'our' is just the 3 of us! JYJ!" the so called Jaejoong said who appear out of nowhere.

"Hyung?! You too! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING WITH THE 2 OF YOU! WHY DID YOU CHANGED!" Junsu who saw his hyung could say nothing but to feel sad and hurt. How come his other and last hyung didn't stand with him and chose to be agree with Yoochun! He felt betrayed.

"Changed? We changed?! I thought you changed too Junsu! Unless, you won't leave that so named TVXQ years ago!" Jaejoong who was trying to held his emotion could do nothing anymore. He exploded just like Yoochun.

"I.. I…" the so named Junsu was speechles.

"See?! You alone can't give us the reason to keep these stupid videos…" said Jaejoong in a bitter tone, yet mocking tone.

"SHUT UP STUPID FAGGOT!" said Junsu who was so damn furious.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH JUNSU! YOU ARE TALKING TO YOUR HYUNGS!" said Yoochun.

"I don't want to talk about these anymore for today…" said Junsu as he left to his room.

"Junsu we haven't finished this!" said Jaejoong.

"Come back here you dolphin!" said Yoochun too.

"SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THESE ANY LONGER! I WANT TO SLEEP!" screamed Junsu then he slammed his room's door.

"What happen to him so suddenly" said Yoochun in a rather doubtful tone.

"No Yoochun-ah.. What happened to us all to be exact…" said Jaejoong.

"Huh?" Yoochun startled.

"Don't act stupid. I know you know what I mean."

"Please hyung. Stop…"

"I lost my appetite Yoochun-ah. Go call delivery or make ramen… I wanna sleep."

"Hyung!"

But the so named Jaejoong leave him just that.

Yoochun took a deep breath then said to himself "I wish you know hyung… I wish you know Junsu. I wish you all know…" by saying that, unconsciously a single drop of tear fell from the his left eye and he didn't bother to wiped it away.

"Guess I'm sleeping too…." Said Yoochun to noone.

In Junsu's room

He kept on throwing things and crying so hard…

"WHY THESE HAPPENED?! WHY?! I KNOW IT'S BEEN 5 YEARS WE WERE SEPARATE BUT IT'S HURTING DAMMIT!"

He threw a few more things until his eyes met a picture of them. A picture of 5 person wearing a silly clown costume. Smiling happily like an idiot.

"Baloons…" mumbled him lowly.

He hugged the picture so hard but a few more moments as if a devil suddenly made his way to his body, he started to go crazy screaming and in the end threw the picture to the closest wall making the frame scattered.

"DAMN!" cursed him last time.

He kept on doing that until he fell unconscious on the bed still with tears on his eyes.

In Jaejoong's room

"I HATE THIS HOLIDAY! I SO FUCKING HATE THIS!" screamed him in frustration

Back in Seoul

"ARGH!" screamed Yunho after drinking his liquor.

"DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T HE SAY A SIMPLE WORD 'YOU GUYS FIRED!' I'M FUCKING BLOODY TIRED OF THESE!" said furious Yunho. In the end, he threw the glass he was holding to the nearest wall. He laughed a bit, but when he saw the bottle, he felt the glass wasn't enough so he threw it to creating a loud smashing sound.

Changmin said nothing just smiling bitterly after taking his bottle of Soju.

"Yeah! BLOODY BOSSY! HAHAHHAHAHAHA!" screamed him then throwing his empty bottles to the closest wall.

He kept on doing that until Yunho who was half conscious realized what was happening then tried to stop him. Luckily he was success.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME HYUNG?! I'M PRACTICING SO NEXT TIME WE CAN THROW BOTTLES TO HIM THEN HE'LL BE DEAD THEN WE ARE AS FREE AS A BIRD! Screamed Changmin trying to struggle free. He hit his hyung's arm continously trying to be free and trying to get the closest glass made things.

"Stop it Changmin!" said Yunho who was trying hard to stop Changmin from moving.

"Shut up hyung!" said him then try to reach more empty bottle they had.

"Changmin stop…." Said Yunho.

"Nooooo hyuuuunngggg…" said Changmin again and he was laughing as if he enjoyed this.

"Changmin…" to much Yunho surprised he saw tears running down through those eyes.

"Changmin-ah….." said Yunho more conscious this time.

Only sob could be heard which was turned into a frustrated cry filled with sadness, emptiness, fearness, anger, in short, heart-breaking cry.

Yunho could do nothing since he could feel his tears flowing too. They stayed on each other embrace crying endlessly until they got tired then fell asleep.

The next morning Seoul

"Yunho-ssi, Changmin-ssi wake up…" said the intercom of their house lowly.

Yunho who heard that released Changmin from his embrace then went to the door.

"What?" asked him in an annoyed tone.

"The boss want to meet you 2. He wants to meet you half more hour." Said that person clutching his back shirt so hard. The last time a messenger came, he was sent to the hospital and get a quite serious wound because Changmin slammed him against a wall.

"Oh okay…" said Yunho in a cold tone than slammed the door in front of the messenger hard.

The messenger took a deep breath and sighed happil. He was happy because he still as complete as before. "Geez. The Yunho that I knew turned into an annoying punk…" said him unconsiously near the intercom.

"I could hear that sir!" said someone from inside

The messenger said nothing then just sprinted away from there.

Back in the room

"Changmin wake up… That so called boss want to meet us…" said Yunho then shook his body.

"Hmm…. 5 more minutes Jaejoong hyung…."

"Jaejoong?" Yunho said that lowly.

"Changmin wake up or else that stupid bossy come here and see us drink these much!" said Yunho.

Changmin rubbed his eyes then just simply woke up.

"Another work? Geez… I take shower first hyung!"

"O… Okay…"

Changmin left Yunho alone who was suddenly drowned into a deep thought…

"You can't forget those 3 punks can you Changmin-ah even after these years right?" said Yunho lowly.

Meanwhile the song Toki wo Tomete could be heard from the bathroom.

"Can't you stop singing that stupid fucking song Changmin?!" screamed Yunho angrily in his heart. He ended just put headset then play a really loud song so he could no longer hear Changmin's voice.

Back to Macau

"YOU GUYS WAKE UP NOW OR NO BREAKFAST BECAUSE I'LL EAT THEM ALL!" screamed Jaejoong in high pitch tone.

"SHUT UP CHANGMIN!" screamed 2 voice in unison after a loud voice of footsteps heard.

"Changmin?" said Jaejoong bitterly

"Heh? Nothing hyung…." Said Junsu.

"Yeah nothing dude.. You just miss heard that…" said Yoochun tried to be as casual as possible.

"Oh okay… Come here then. Eat these foods. I made it this morning…. I hope it can suit your tounge. I copied the recipe from the net last night and was thingking of trying it this morning. hahahhahaa" said Jaejoong tried to be as calm as possible.

"No poison right?" joked Yoochun.

"Of course not stupid…." Said Jaejoong then smacked his head.

The 2 of them laugh lightly but Junsu just stayed silent.

"Junsu? Are you fine?" asked Jaejoong worriedly.

"Shut up hyung. Don't act like you care…"  
Yoochun was suddenly about to explode but Jaejoong stopped him.

"Okay Junsu… Just eat if you want…" said Jaejoong with a fake wide smile.

"Don't smile if you actually wanna cry…" said Junsu bitterly.

Silence filled the dining room. Nothing could be heard except the sound of forks and spoons hit the plate. They were drowned in a deep thought until they didn't realized how much they've eaten.

Seoul

"I want you guys go to Japan now. There's a sudden fan meeting and they were offering me a good money. Go there now." Said the boss flatly.

They laugh bitterly and mockingly after hearing the word 'me' instead of 'us.'

"What? What's so funny?" asked the boss as if he did nothing wrong.

"Your face. Nothing else." Said Changmin.

"We'll go in one condition. Let us take a private jet with me driving it…" said Yunho.

"WHAT?! NO WAY?!"

"That's the term. Take it or leave it…" said Changmin suddenly.

The boss seemed in a deep thought for a few minutes.

"Very well then… Do whatever you want… But I must hear you arrived in Japan safely…" said the boss.

"Okay…" said Changmin

They both left said nothing without asking for any permission to their so called boss.

Macau

"Guys… We have to go to Japan now. There's a conference there about our upcoming album."

"Oh… Okay…" said Yoochun calmly.

"As if we can do something else for that.." said Junsu.

"Can't you keep silent if you can't expelled good words Junsu?!" said Yoochun in rather high tone.

"Yoochun enough… Well then Junsu… You can packed your things now…" said Jaejoong calmly.

"Don't act in front of me hyung! I hate it and you know that!" said Junsu. Then he stood up left the other 2 in disbelief of his recent behavior.

"That kid! We need to teach him lesson…" said Yoochun.

"It's okay Yoochun. He's right… Now, let's just packed our stuff, okay? After that go to our private jet. Tell Junsu too." Said Jaejoong in a really soft tone. He tried as best as he could not to cry because the tone Junsu use actually hurt him to the fullest. But he tried so hard to be mature.

Yoochun who seemed to know took a deep breath then sighed. "Fine hyung…"

They both left in silence as if there's nothing wrong happened. But the both of them know. They're hurting. The 3 of them because of the recent things.

Seoul

"Hyung are you sure about these? You know we've never been out of Korea by our own using private jet! What if something happened?!"

"Stupid! That's what I hope! So we can escape from this hell!" said Yunho in a tone 'how could you don't understand my point'

"But hyung! What if we dead? I don't wanna die!" said Changmin still in what he believed.

"What's the different? I prefer to be dead but free than live but to be a doll of someone…" said Yunho bitterly.

Changmin couldn't belive his ears, but then he thought about it a bit. Then he sighed. "O… Okay hyung…"

"Come on guys! Privat jet is ready!" screamed someone from afar.

"Here we go Changmin-ah…" Said Yunho reached his hand to Changmin and they did a few supporting gesture.

"I wish your hope happened hyung. Minus pain and wound of course." Said Changmin after taking a deep breath.

Yunho rolled his eyes. "Come on… We'll be okay…"

They keep on talking a few times until they reached their private jet.

"Launching in 3… 2… 1…." Said Yunho than they flew like a bird.

"There's no turning back I guess…" said Changmin.

JYJ's private jet

"Yoochun-ah what's the matter…." Asked Jaejoong worriedly because he could tell himself that the jet started to run improperly.

"I don't know… Something is indeed wrong but I don't know what," said Yoochun started to be panick.

"Check the fuel. Maybe we'll find the answer…" said Junsu in a mocking tone.

Yoochun found himself in anger but he checked the fuel and,

"DAMMIT! We're run out fuel!" screamed Yoochun in a really panick tone.

"WHAT?! DON'T JOKE AROUND PARK YOOCHUN!"

"I'M NOT JOKING HYUNG! WE'RE FALLING NOW!"

"See… It's indeed the fuel…" said Junsu as if it was just a piece of cake.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WE'RE FALLING!"

"Don't panick.. Junsu, Yoochun, take the parachute then we'll leave this jet NOW!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY HYUNG! IT'S STILL 2500 FT ABOVE LAND!"

"DO YOU PREFER TO BE DIE BECAUSE YOU FALL OR FIGTHING A CHANCE TO ESCAPE?!" screamed Jaejoong swearing his 'stupid' dongsaeng in his heart.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed Yoochun in frustration.

"Come on now!" said Jaejoong.

They used their parachute then Jaejoong opened the emergency exit.

"Now let's jump… I'll countdown. 3… 2… 1….."

"Waa…. HYUNGGGGGG!" Yoochun couldn't speak his heart because their body had left the jet.

Now their falling freely like a coconut from a tree.

HoMin's jet

"I guess we did it Changmin…"

"What do you mean hyung?"

"This jet ran out fuel…"

"WHAT?!"

"I thought this was our plan…"

"But hyung…"

"Come on… Just take the parachute and land ourselves here."

"No way hyung!"

"Do you want to die or fight this freedom chance?!"

Hesitantly Changmin used his parachute and now the 2 of them fell freely to the ground.

JYJ

"AHH! My arms hurt! I chocked by a damn insects!"

"It's your own fault you opened your mouth when you're falling down."

"DAMMIT JUNSU! STOP ACTING COLD TO ME! And for your information, I tried to open my mouth to tell you that a bird was trying to eat your big head!"

"SHUT UP YOU 2!" screamed Jaejoong

"Yoochun where are we?" asked Jaejoong tried to sound calmed but to no avail.

"Last time I checked we were above Nagasaki or stuff… But I don't know where is this to be exact…"

"Okay we'll find out…." Said Jaejoong tried to be cheer up.

"How? Come on we have nothing…" said Yoochun.

"Welcome to the jungle. Act like a tarzan!" said Junsu.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on you two. We can do this.. Really. No harm could be happened right?" said Jaejoong facing the two of them and tried to smile as calm as possible. Only then to be shocked because he heard a sound of a really familiar animal coming closer and stopped behind his back. He didn't have a courage to look back and was frozen on his feet and tried assure him it wasn't 'it'.

"Yess….. U… U… Unless a.. a… wi… wild… be… be.. bear like behind y.. you hyung…." Said Junsu in fear suddenly

Jaejoong turned his head and saw a big bear standing close to them…

'Tell me this isn't happening God.. Please…. Please…'

Nothing changed. It indeed happening…

"RUN!" screamed Yoochun

They all ran like a lost kid while the bear chasing them until,

"HAIA! DON'T TREAT THEM LIKE THAT!"

BUGG!

The bear fell on the ground…

"Quick guys! He isn't dead! He's just unconscious," said the girl.

The 4 of them ran away

"Where are we going?" asked Jaejoong while running

"To my place," said the girl calmly.

The three looked each other while they were still running as if the girl is a crazy person. Place? In the deep jungle? Is she a tarzan? What kind of house she got? Tree house made of leaves?

"Excuse… Me.. your… Place…?" said Jaejoong while still running in an uneven breath.

"Yes. My place come on. Don't talk. You'll ran out your energy…"

They kept on running until they arrived in a rather big, 2 floored, simple, and nice mansion…

"We're here…" said the girl suddenly and stop running.

She took out the key then,

"Welcome to my mansion guys…. I'm Lidya anyway…"

"Nice to meet you Lidya…"

"Hm… Nice to have guests after 5 months waiting…"

"Huh?" asked Junsu confusedly.

"Yeah. These are common to be happened. People fell then they were chased by wild animal then I'll help them then they were picked up and they goneee…."

"Oh I see…" said Jaejoong politely.

"Go clean yourselves guys… Guests before you often leave their clothes here. Take a look at the wardrobe. Maybe something will suit you…"

"Hm.. Thanks a lot… Lidya-ssi…"

"Oh… You're Korean…. Just call me Lidya… It's fine.."

The 3 left Lidya alone in the living room…

"Guess I have to prepare dinner aren't I?" said Lidya to herself.

HoMin's

"HUAH HYUNG! MY WHOLE BODY ACHE! I can't feel my arms…"

"Come on let me pick you… There's a house over there. We can go there aren't we?"

Yunho took Changmin on a piggyback ride until they reached the house

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"ANYONE HERE?!" screamed Yunho impatiently because he's started to feel the weight on his backside.

"Wait up you guys!" said someone from inside.

"Hear that Changmin-ah! Someone's here!"

"Yes… Hyung…" said Changmin in a weak tone.

The door opened then, "Oh hi there! I'm Lidya…"

"Nah screw up with the introduction. My friend's suffering here!"

The girl's face started to be panic.

"Come bring him inside! Let's see what I can do!" said the girl then she locked the door.

"Lidya-ssi, do we have guest?" someone said polite from upstairs.

"Yes Yoochun. Come here you 3! Let's see what can we do!"

DEG! Yunho's heart is like being stabbed by a sharp knife.

"Yo… Yochun?" asked him to the girl in disbelief.

"Oh you know him?" asked her.

'Better than you expect Lidya-ssi,' said him in his heart.

"Yunho, Changmin?" said Jaejoong in trembling tone then look at them in disbelief.

Junsu stayed silent while Yoochun gap like an idiot

"You guys know each other? Wait, YOU GUYS ARE THOSE MEMBER FROM TVXQ DON'T YOU?!"

"Well former to be exact…" said Yoochun after recovered from his earlier gap in a bitter way.

"Yeah… Former…" laugh Yunho bitterly.

"Look guys. I know what's happening but can you drop your anger on each other, your friend is dying here!" said the girl.

"Well, he's our FORMER friend!" stated Jaejoong.

"Oh really? Then help him because of humanity and because people deserve to each other! No fight nor hatred or I'll throw you out of my house!" said the girl.

Silence filled them while Lidya checking on Changmin. JYJ's trying hard to avoid eye contact and so does Yunho but they keep on stealing glances.

"Jaejoong get a thermometer from my upper wardrobe. Junsu seek something made from wood we can use as a gypsum in the kitchen. Yoochun take the aid box from my room, right beside yours. Yunho, take some cold water and towel in the toilet. DO IT QUICKLY GUYS!"

They were startled at first

"Why were you gaping at each other? Do you guys want him to be dead?" asked her.

Then they left and did as they were told… 20 minutes later they were back to the living room.

"My GOD! 39.7 degrees Celsius," said her in panic but rather calm tone.

"Jaejoong, I know you've been living for years with him. So now help me to heal these wounds," said here.

"Come on Jaejoong.. Do it for humanity…." Said her after seeing him just gaping there.

Silently Jaejoong come closer to him and help her to heal the wound.

"Do you 3 hungry? Go to dining room. I've cooked some foods…" said her while still trying to heal Changmin.

"No I'll stay here," stated Yunho.

"Fine.. What about you Yoosu?"

"Yoosu?" asked them in unison.

"Yeah. Yoochun, Junsu. Hahahhaha"

"Uhm, I'll go to dining room. What about you Junsu?" said Yoochun doubtfully.

"I'm staying,"stated Junsu.

"Su?" asked Yoochun.

"Very well. Just sit there while I'm healing him with Jaejoong."

Again silence filled the air. Yoochun who had no company had no other choice except to stay there watching Lidya and Jaejoong healed him and the other watched them patiently.

'DAMN STUPID HEART! STOP BEING EXCITED TO SEE THESE 2 PUNKS!' screamed Yoochun in his heart.

Almost 1 hour later…

"Finished… I and Jaejoong found a few broken bones on legs and arms. I was a doctor so I knew a few things. His fever probably because he was to stressed and hungry, yeah I know he eat like a pig so that's must be the reason. He's drinking a lot too I knew… Maybe that's the reason to why these happened…" said Lidya almost withouth breathing.

"And,"

"Wait Lidya-ssi, can I ask you something?" asked Yunho tried to be polite.

"Yes of course. But first, please stop callin me with '-ssi' It's a litte irritating me… Sorry…"

"Well okay Lidya. Can I ask you why do you so know so many things about us?"

She was a little bit shocked to hear that question but then she answered that calmly,

"I was a fangirl of yours because of my neighbours…" said her lowly.

"Neighbours? " asked Yoochun in disbelief

"Remember the tsunami that washed away the whole country back in 2011?"

"Yes…. I do…" said Yoochun.

"Before the tsunami, the whole place was no other than a college area."

The 5 guys were waiting patiently for the girl to talk more since she was seen like in a deep thought

"Hm… How should I start these? Hahhahahhahaha…" laughed her rather bitterly.

"It's okay if you aren't ready to tell those Lidya… We're gonna be fine with it…" said Jaejoong politely.

"No.. No.. No… It's fine for me. Hm.. Okay. It's all started when I was in the last year of my junior high school. I was a J-pop kinda fanatic fans. I never ever wanted to 'look' at K-pop. When I entered Senior High School, the whole town went crazy for you and unconsciously introduced me to a K-pop boyband and that's TVXQ. You know? I was still on what I believed. There's no way I could fall for K-pop. But as the time goes by, I kept on thinking of you guys and that's the way I fall for you. I've never called myself a Cassiopeia because I simply don't want to. But I know that I love you no matter what I called myself… By the way, I was already a college student in 2009"

She took a deep breath…

"Then?" asked Junsu

"Hm… Let's say even though I fall for you, I've never changed my mind to fall for Japan. I got the chance to be here so I took it. I kept on loving you and it surprised me when everyone I knew here love you as much as I do, until those news hit,"

She took a deep breath again, a little bit harder this time. She was keeping his voice a little bit longer this time.

"What happened neeeeexxxttttt?" said Junsu in a rather impatient tone.

"Well they, those people who were updating more often than me, started to talk about what's happening and I couldn't believe my ears. I mean hey! You all love each other as if you're all a blood relative siblings! There's no way I could believe that these are happening. But it's indeed true. I refused to believe until the news hit me. On 2011 JYJ won the court and it was told that SM had no longer right to prevent you to 'show yourselves' in Korea. I was hurt. I love you to be 5. I couldn't stand to see you hate each other. Like you Yunho, you said that Jaejoong never called you, or so I heard from another fans like me but indeed, Jaejoong tried to call you but to no avail. And stuff. I couldn't stand those. Not at all. I love you so bad guys. At least in that time. As the time goes by, maybe I sound like a faithless fans but you just simply don't know the truth. You just simply don't understand how bad you've hurt me and the other fangirls or fanboys,"

The girl seems like in the verge of crying while the 5 young men chocked to see that. They simply couldn't believe at all of what they heard.

"Is… Is that hurt that bad?" asked Junsu doubtfully.

"No, it's not hurting. It's torturing…" laughed bitterly not realizing that her tears dropped suddenly.

"But I chose to be strong. As soon as the time went by, I started to lost faith. I thought to myself 'how can I lost the faith. How come? I promised myself to be a loyal cassieopeia.' Only to get the reason a few times later. You guys broke your own promise withoutht thinking how deep the influence hurt and broke us your fans. I decided myself to keep the faith for almost 2 years. But when I realized that there's no change and seems hopeless, I'm sorry, I have to broke my promise to love you forever guys," said her bitterly chocked a little then continue.

"Well, I guess times flew real fast isn't it? I even couldn't recognize you the first time I saw those 3 guys although it's just 2 years since I gave up on you,"

"Well it's your own stupidity though. How come you made us like your God?" said Yunho in flat tone.

"Well if you think slowly it is right?" said her bitterly.

The other 3 sent him a death glare while Changmin who was in a healing process said in a weak tone suddenly

"Thanks…."

"For what?" said the girl .

"For loving us. For keeping your faith for 3 years," said Changmin

"Nah… Don't mention it. I love it though. Beside I didn't do it just for 2 or 3 of you. I support you as 5 and NOTHING CHANGED THAT!" said her rather calmly.

"And as for you Yunho-ssi, I didn't put you as my God. I was just,"

"JUNSU!" all the 4 guys cut the girl by screaming in unison seeing the boy collapsed.

T.B.C

Let me know what you think! Please left your comment, no copying please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
